


Cheer Team

by Petiite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Cheerleader, Football, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, School, blowjob, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petiite/pseuds/Petiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a boarding school in Manchester England, Louis Tomlinson, school football star, gets a new roommate. Harry Styles, a tall, lanky sophomore, whose winning smile and sense of humor quickly earns him a place in Louis's friend group. (AU, obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Team

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this site, please enjoy >.>

_"Yeah, I'm fine with a new roommate."_

_"Good. Thank you, Tomlinson."_

_  
_I didn't know what I was getting myself into. The dorm mom asked who had an empty bed; I was the first to answer, apparently, and I got the new guy.

 _Light flurries of brown curls against a pale white shoulder._ I was just barely awake, enough to make out a figure on the otherside of the room. The new kid, I supposed, eyeing his back. _Clear skin, tall, lanky. Ooh, the girls are going to love him._ He pulled a short-sleeved button-down on, then slid a t-shirt over it, setting the collar on top. He was wearing tight skinnies- I guess I missed him changing. My eyes fluttered back closed, refusing to try and stay awake. 

 _-ey, hey, wake up. You're going to be late._ A warm hand, pressed softly to my waist, was shaking me back and forth. Accompanied by a warm voice, it was compelling to open my eyes and see what this kid looked like. Emerald green eyes surrounded by long, black eyelashed welcomed me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he smiled, dimples pressing into his cheeks. "Finally awake, I see." He pulled back, stretching himself out, letting me get a good view of him (whether he knew it or not).

I sat up reluctantly, wearing nothing but sweatpants. "Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, yawning and swinging my legs over the side of my bed. "You're new. Not used to waking up to someone." _  
_

"How do you normally get up?" He grinned, sitting down and tying his bright blue converse.

"Late, usually." I stood up and tossed a plain tanktop on, before stripping my sweats and putting on a pair of shorts. "Name's Louis."

"Harry." He put his hand out for me to shake. I stared at it, trying not to laugh. "what?"

"No one does a handshake anymore," smirking, I went into the bathroom to shave. "But I appreciate you trying."

"Well, I need to go catch my bus," he bumbled, obviously embarrassed. "Maybe we'll have a class together or something."

"If not, I'll see you here tonight. Oh- did mommy go over the rules?"

"Mommy?"

"The dorm mom- Mrs. Ferguson? I call her mommy, it pisses her off." I snirked, thinking about the old bag who spends her time cleaning up after us.

"Yeah. In bed by 11, no girls- although I don't think that's going to be a problem for me; girls tend not to like me."

"You'll do just fine with the girls here."

"I'll see you later, Louis. Thanks for letting me room with ya'."

I heard the door open, then shut. "mmm, how cute. They're going to eat him right up." 

-

I slumped into my car- not surprised to see Niall and Zayn already chilling in the passenger and back seat. "God you guys. Really?"

"C'mon, you were later than usual. Sleep well?" Niall laughed, handing me a hashbrown. 

"New kid woke me. It was a weird morning." I bit down on the measly breakfast, putting the car into start. "He was nice, though. Harry, he said."

"That 'im?" Zayn pointed to a curly-haired boy on the street. "Let's pull over and bring 'im in." I shrugged, and pulled the car over. He jumped a little when I called out his name.

"Get in, Harry," I smiled, gesturing towards the back seat. "I'll drive you."

"If you insist." His dimples showed up again-  _god, those dimples-_ as he grinned and popped the door open. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Zayn answered, as if it was his car. "I'm Zayn- That's Niall there, with the overload of breakfast."

"Y'want some?" The irish lad smiled, offering a small bisquit to the new kid. "I got a lot." Harry laughed and took it, biting deep into the crumbly food.

"We'll go to school in a moment- we're just picking up one more bloke," I offered, pulling up in front of a small flat. "Liam's our mate, and he's always running late."

"am not," he replied breathlessly, opening the car door and sliding in. "We're a little crowded today- ah, you must be the new student."

"Yeah," The curly-haired boy smiled, expressing just a tad of embarrassment. "Louis let me come along- that okay?"

"Of course!" Niall responded quickly, not letting anyone else answer. "Don't be afraid of Liam- he's just the mom. He makes sure we're all safe and on time and whatever."

I adjusted the rear-view mirrow, then pulled back onto the main road. "See, Liam's the student body president- he controls all the shit. Zayn's a member of the art club and he's done competition after competition. Niall's captain of the football team and I'm his right hand man- that is, I'm the star." 

"Like hell you are," Niall laughed, slapping his hand on the back of my seat. "Lou's good, and he's definitely the best on the team- after me, of course."

"What clubs were you in at your old school?" Zayn asked, combing his quiff with his hand.

"I wasn't," Harry blustered. "My old school wasn't entertaining and it was very restricting." His large hands fumbled in his lap, and he was looking out the window, taking everything in. "We were in a small building with little space, so we really didn't have many clubs or teams- I think we had a chess team?"

"Then what clubs do you want to do?" Liam smiled. "We have a whole ton, from a chess club to football to bible study to a GSA to a dance team. You could even start a new club if you wanted." As I parked the car, he offered, "I'll take you to the office to get your schedule and books."

We all split, but I gave Harry a reassuring thumbs up as I walked to my English lecture, a minute late as always.

- 

Second period came quickly, and I was pleasantly surprised to see Harry standing in front of the class, talking to the physics teacher. He turned to the class.  
"Well class, we have a new student. Introduce yourself, will you?"

"Uh. I'm, well, that is, my name is Harry Styles, and I'm a sophomore, and I just transferred here from Holmes Chapel, and, uh, yeah."

"Why don't you sit by... Oh, Payne has a seat open next to him, why don't you sit there? Liam, you'll take good care of him, right?"

The buzz-cut teen waved at Harry, gesturing him over. "We've met," he grinned, moving his stuff and beginning small talk with the taller teen. 

Class sped by as I, unknowingly, spent the entire time tracing his features from across the room. 

 

-

"Niall tells us you're good at Football," Zayn offered, puffing on his cigarette. We were on the field, where we normally ate lunch. 

"Oh, yeah, we had gym together. It wasn't so great, I stumbled a lot." Harry sighed, laying his head back onto the grass.

"You're better than most of the guys on the team- you should join!" Niall exclaimed, his Irish accent plus the food in his mouth making his words almost incomprehensible. "I'd like to see you get down and dirty with some real competitors!" 

I snorted, knowing that wasn't what he met. "Yeah Niall, you'd like to see him all down and dirty. I know you like that."

They all laughed, including Harry. I knew that we were going to get along.

-

It had been about two months since Harry Styles transferred to my school. Every day had been getting better- I've been waking up early, trying to beat Harry awake. He slept gracefully; his long eyelashes splayed out on his boyish cheeks, his pink lips spread lightly. We'd sit together whenever possible, and I felt closer to him than anyone else. 

-

I woke up one morning with a warm arm wrapped loosely around my waist. My eyes flickered open, and I saw brown curls hiding a pale face, sleeping quietly. A light snoring was escaping his lips, and it made a smile spread across my cheeks.

"G'morning, Hazza." I murmured, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.  _All of our friends kiss each other; it's a friendship sort of thing._ "Good thing it's saturday, I don't want to wake you up. But why are you in my bed when yours is just over there?" 

His nose nudged my chin, as he burrowed his face into the crook of my neck. "mmm, Lou, don't make me get uuup." I glanced over at the clock, which read 10:41 AM. 

"You have about ten minutes before I need to get ready for the football match today," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. "And don't you go falling asleep again."

"But you're so waaarm and you smell niceeee," he whined, flashing me his sweetest puppy eyes. 

"D'you wanna sleep with me again tonight?"

"Yeeaaaah."

I laughed, and let him burrow into my chest, feeling protective of his underclassman. "You're so cute, Hazza."

-

I ended up driving to the football field, showing up just in time for Niall to give his pep talk. 

"Okay lads. We're out here to win. We gotta SMASH this team- don't let them get a goal. Lou, you've gotta really go for it- be aggressive."

Nodding, I listened quietly to him barking out orders, before we all split to position. I glanced over at the stands and saw Harry cheering with Zayn and Liam. Zayn had a giant poster-  _of course-_ with our team name on it. Liam was splattering Harry's face with face paint in our team colors- Red and white. Niall's yelling brought me back to the game that was about to start, and I readied myself.  _This is my biggest game. Harry will be watching._ The referee blew his whistle and the game began.

-

The football came right at me, and I dribbled it between my feet as I ran towards the goal. Kicking it towards another teammate, I let him deal with it until I got into position. His foot connected, the ball flew into the air. I jumped, swinging my leg up to knock it into the net; the goalie couldn't catch it in time. "Yes!" I screamed, landing and falling to my knees. The whistle blew, and the game was over- I had got a last second goal. The stadium erupted, and I literally was almost crying. 

The team huddled around me, and we all started hugging. They were screaming congratulations; I was laughing from excitement. "We did it!" Niall shrieked, slapping me on my back. "We won! We crushed them!" 

We separated far enough for me to pump my fists in the air,  and I landed my eyes on Harry once more. He was screaming for us - _for me_ \- and leaning over the banister. We headed, as a group, over to the locker room. I noticed for the first time that there were cheerleaders on the sidelines; I never really paid attention to them. One came running over, then did a jumping leap onto my chest, planting a kiss right onto my lips. 

The guys let out a joined "oooh", and the cheerleaders started shrieking in the background. She pulled off of me and I noticed it was one of the "popular girls".  _Shit,_ I thought,  _what was her name?_

"You did great, Louis."

"Thanks, uh.."

"Eleanor," she smiled, before retreating back to her group. 

Niall elbowed me in the side, hinting at a possible suitor.

_How do I tell him I'm just not that interested in anyone but Harry?_

-

We met the mates on the other side of the stadium. Harry looked a little down, but he lit up as soon as he saw me. "Y'did great, Lou!" He called, jogging over and giving me a quick hug.  

"He did better than great," Niall complimented, bringing a light pink to my face. "He did amazing. Did you see him up in the air like that?"

"Who was the girl?" Liam teased, bringing the cheerleader incident up. "Was that actually Eleanor?"

"Yeah, she kissed me. I was  _not_ expecting it," I shrugged. "Not willing to do it again- she's not my type."

Zayn chuckled. "I couldn't have guessed. She's the type you usually drool over."

"Not feeling it."

"What did y'think of the game, Harry?" Niall smiled, sliding an arm around his shoulder. "Do you wanna join our team now?"

"Actually..." the curly-haired boy scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna join cheer."

-

Harry went through with it. He went to all practices and tryouts; He even practiced after school. I often stayed to watch him, if not help him with some moves. He was getting really good, despite people making fun of him. 

Cheer orientation day came sooner than everyone had imagined. Everyone knew the tradition; Whether Harry did of not was completely unknown to me.

During math class, Harry leaned over to me and whispered, "Why has everyone been looking at me and laughing?"

_shit_

"I'll tell you during lunch."

-

Lunch could not come fast enough.

"Okay guys. Why is everyone laughing at me?"

"Um." Niall looked away, shrugging. No one wanted to speak; they knew it would make everything awkward.

I sighed. "Basically, it's the cheer orientation tradition. Along with the basic training, a initiation ritual is giving a blowjob to one of the members of the football team. It's never talked about, but everyone knows it happens. You get taken to the "BJ room", which is a soundproof room in the back of the gym, meant for pep-talks and other sorts of things. The cheerleader-wannabe gets blindfolded, and the football player gets gagged. That's so you'll never know who you blew, but everyone else will know."

It was quiet for a moment, until Harry burst out laughing. "There's no way they'll make me do it- they won't want a guy giving another guy a blow."

We all joined in, although I was disagreeing mentally.  _I wouldn't mind getting blown by you._

-

The entire football team was called to the gym that afternoon, and we were face-to-face with the new cheerlings. Harry was, of course, standing there. He honestly had thought that they wouldn't make him; he hadn't thought about what would've happened if he had to. 

"Okay  _ladies_ ," Eleanor stressed, as the other cheer captains started blindfolding the trainees. "We're going to pair you up, one by one. Everyone here knows who you're going in with, but they aren't allowed to say anything. If you're good, you  _might_ find out later. First up... Ah, Let's make you go, Styles." She aggressively pushed him into the BJ room, then took me by the collar. She flicked her long brown hair and whispered, "You getta go in there with the gay boy, Tomlinson."

I felt my body tense up as I was gagged. Niall murmured good lucks and sorrys into my ear, before knocking me into the room. 

"I-I'm ready to start when you are. Just lead me to you.." Harry's voice whimpered, barely audible, in the soundproof room. I knew none of them could hear me, but I couldn't bear to have him know it was me, and that I was hard for him. "Please.. let me suck you..."

I unzipped my jeans, and brought out my throbbing cock. Reaching out and running my fingers through his curls, I pulled him closer until he was right in front of me.  _Harry... please..._ I thought, nudging his hand up to grasp me. 

As soon as his hand brushed my skin, he took over. 

His hand gripped the base as he lifted his mouth up to meet the underside. His tongue lifted from the base all the way to the head, swirling around beads of precum before licking me clean. My hand dug into the back of his head, fighting the moan that was growing at the back of my throat. Harry opened his mouth fully, before taking in as much as he could. Along with the hand at the base, my entire cock was in his mouth; my hips bucked involuntarily. I heard a little gagging noise, but he managed to control it again. 

Hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, he made me crazy.  _H-hazza..._ I moaned, a low guttly noise from the back of the throat. 

"Cum for me... please?" he whispered, pressing a small kiss to the inside of my thigh. He had no idea it was me, which sent flames of jealousy down my back.  _I could be ANYONE._

I had to make him mine.

My hand pulled at his hair, throwing him onto my cock again. 

"Oh, you need more..." He teased, licking around the head and taking me once again. I was so close... It was amazing. It wasn't my first blowjob, but this was definitely one of the best. He pushed his curls behind his ears, and hollowed his cheeks once more, pressing a suction against my dick. 

I tried to warn him, but with the gag in my mouth, it came out as another muffled moan.

Tingles ran down my chest, followed by a wave of heat. I filled his mouth, and groaned roughly as he swallowed. 

Harry pulled back, wiping his mouth. "As soon as you're cleaned up, we can head back out, right?"

I hurried to get myself back to normal, before ruffling his hair back to how it usually is and helping him up. I knew my face was pink and flustered, but there was nothing I could do. As soon as we opened the door, everyone started cheering.

"I'll take Styles to the locker room to get his uniform fitted," Eleanor smirked, taking him out of the room and glancing over at me with a smirk. 

As soon as the door shut, Niall ungagged me. "Mate, what happened in there?! You guys actually...?"

I nodded, unable to form any words. 

"Shit lad, your best mate? How're you gonna face him?"

"I.. I don't know." 

-

The next few days were awkward, to say the least. The entire school knew what happened between "that one gay kid" and "the star football player". Harry had heard about it from a bully, but was thankfully protected by Zayn who happened to be by him. 

I didn't go to bed til he was already asleep, and he didn't wake me up in the morning anymore. Everything just ended up being horrible.

Harry never sat with us at lunch- hell, whenever he had a chance, he would walk the other direction. No one knew where he ended up being during lunch, but you could always find him at cheer practice after school.

-

I was laying on the grass during lunch one thursday. Harry was walking by the field with some cheer girls, and he obviously was ignoring us.

"how'd you like that," I snorted. "became popular for blowing a guy."

"Okay Louis," Zayn snapped, standing up and standing over me. "I'm sick of your passive-aggressive shit. If you fucking miss him, go fucking talk to him!"

"Excuse me?" Also getting up, I was suddenly thrown into a bad mood. "You have no idea what it's like."

"So what?! I'm done with you bad-mouthing him then crying in private!"

"Oh that's it!" I shrieked, throwing a punch. Arms snuck around my waist and pulled me just far enough back that it wouldn't connect. 

"Don't!" Harry's voice cried. The arms released me and the curly-haired teen stood between us. "Both of you stop it!"

I stood there, grinding my teeth. Harry muttered something to Zayn that I couldn't hear; It seemed to calm him down a bit. 

"Louis Tomlinson, we need to have a serious talk." He growled, crossing his arms.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you,  _Harry Styles._ " I retorted, drawing out his name rudely. 

"Fine," the curly-haired boy shrugged, before turning and leaving me there looking like an idiot. Ready for a fight and let down, I stood confused. "Good luck at the game tomorrow, Tomlinson."

-

Harry never came to the Dorm that night.

-

It was the first football game that Harry was cheering at, and I was so fucking mad. I  _had_ wanted to talk to him, but he never showed up. I glanced over and he was laughing with Liam and Zayn.  _Guess they're still friends..._  

The whistle blew and I forgot I was playing for a moment. I launched myself at the ball, imagining Harry's face on it.

Tripping and stumbling right before I hit it, I quickly realized that wasn't going to work. 

-

I played a poor game for the first half. 

"Louis, you've got to get it together!" Niall cried, exasperated. "I don't care how pissed you are, if you play like this we'll  _lose._ Not with you, not with our star- we can't lose!"

"I'm just.. ugh. I don't know, Niall," a quick glance around the room told me that the others weren't listening in. "I have these... these  _feelings_ that I'm not sure what to do with."

"You mean.."

"I think I have feelings for Harry, yeah."

"You never would've guessed by the way you treated him yesterday! Bloody hell, Lou, is that what's got your pants in a bunch?"

"Shut up," I groaned, laying back on the bench. 

"Well, it's not Harry's fault everything went to shit."

"So it's mine?"

"Nope," He smiled. "Who paired you two up?"

"Eleanor?"

"Guess who's fault it is."

"Why's that?"

"You saw the look on her face- she definitely wanted to fuck with you. You had turned her down just previously, remember?  Try and imagine her face on that ball as you kick it across the field into the goal."

-

Back out on the football field, we were in position. The whistle blew, and I bolted to the ball and kicked it harder than anything I've ever kicked anything before. One of our team members burst out and dribbled it, and we were back in our groove. Niall and I threw thumbs-up at each other.

-

With one minute left, I got control of the ball. As it hit my foot, I stopped to dribble for a split second, remembering all that had happened between Harry and I. The snuggling, the friendship, the blowjob, the fallout. " _for him,_ " I whispered, before blasting my foot into the side of the ball. Heading right for the goal, I ran after it. The goalie was about to catch it as I slid and knocked it into the corner.

We won. 

Screaming and celebrating rose from all around me, but there was only one person who I wanted acceptance from. I glanced at the cheerleaders to see Harry waving at me, his grin bright and honest. Niall ran up to me and threw his arms around me, knocking me to the grass quickly. 

" _YOU DID IT, LOUIS"_ he cried. " _YOU WON THE TOURNAMENT FOR US. YOU DID IT. LOUIS THE STAR!_ "

They lifted me onto their shoulders, and I suddenly felt self conscious. 

"Seriously guys, let me down... please guys I mean it. I couldn't have done it without you all, we did it together." I smiled, and slowly was let down. 

My head turned and made eye contact with Harry, who sped at me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, getting up on my toes to kiss him.

I didn't care anymore.

He smiled so broadly, and I knew it was mutual.

" _I missed you,_ " He cried breathlessly, playing with my hair. "Don't leave me like that again, okay?" He leaned down to kiss me, and I felt a wave of happiness spread down my entire body. 

"I won't. Ever."

 


End file.
